un après midi comme les autres pour les 4 du son
by albelfittir and altroen
Summary: ce qui peux arriver quand on attend trop longtemps et qu'on a un caractère bien trempé chapitre3 posté
1. un après midi comme les autres pour les

**Disclaimer: les perso de naruto ne sont pas à moi (dommage!) ils sont tous (re-dommage) à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Un après midi comme les autres pour les 4 du son**

_Dehors il pleuvait et les shinobis d'oto no kuni étaient coincés à l'intérieur depuis des heures _

**Tayuya **: m'emmerde !

**Sakon** : comme y'a dix minutes…

**Tayuya** : ouais, mais là, je m'emmerde depuis plus longtemps que tout à l'heure !

**Jirobô** : on pourrait dormir si tu te taisais.

**Tayuya** : TA GUEULE GROS CUL !

**Jirobô** : hey ! j'ai pas…

**Tayuya** : TA GUEULE !

**Kidoumaru** : (chuchote) p'tain elle va pas se taire celle là ?

**Sakon** : tayuya…

**Tayuya** : j't'ai entendu saleté d'araignée de merde !

**Sakon** : tayuya…

**Kidoumaru** : tu fais chier tayuya !

**Tayuya **: ouais et alors ? j'gueule si j'veux !

**Sakon** : tayuya !

**Kidoumaru** : 'tain tu peux pas rester 5 minutes sans râler, tu soûle merde !

**Tayuya** : j't'em… enfoiré de merde à la con !

**Sakon** : TAYUYA !

**Tayuya** : QUOI !

**Sakon** : pose ton cul et ferme ta gueule !

**Tayuya** : …

**Les autres** : …

**Tayuya** : JE T'EMMERDE ! CRÊVE EN ENFER !

**Kidoumaru** : ça, c'était à prévoir !

_Sur ces mots Tayuya se retourne vers l'homme aux six bras et se jette sur lui avec la ferme intension de lui apprendre le sens du mot 'aie', roulant en boule dans un brouillard de poussière épais, ils finirent par se redresser lorsque Kidoumaru ayant eu son compte sortit un drapeau blanc_

**Tayuya** : et que ça te serve de l'çon, connard !

**Jirobô** : … vous penser que Orochimaru-sama va bientôt arriver ?

**Kidoumaru** : m'étonnerais… il a presque 4 heure de retard, à mon avis il nous a oublié.

**Tayuya** : chiotte ! me suis levée pour rien !

**Sakon** : on est tous dans le même cas…

**Tayuya** : m'en fous de vous, ducon !

_Et là Sakon se lève et se jette sur Tayuya, et rebelote, ils roulent en boule, ils se font mal, et ils se plaignent._

_Les deux autres regarde avec attention l'issue de la bagarre… et c'est un double k.o_

**Tayuya** : pfiouuu… trop faim pour continuer…

**Sakon** : ouais, et c'est l'heure de manger de toute façon…

**Jirobô** : CHOUETTE !

**Kidoumaru** : bon ben tant pis pour Orochimaru-sama et sa mission alors ! on va manger !

**Tayuya** : qui c'est qui va payer cette fois ?

**Sakon** : comme d'hab, on va jouer ça au poker…

_Et sur ces mots ils commencent à jouer… et ils trichent tous… et comme d'habitude c'est jirobô qui perd, forcement les trois autres ont pris l'habitude de s'acharner sur lui._

**Les trois autres** : bon ben tu sais ce qui te reste à faire… on à faim !

_Jirobô baisse la tête et se lève._

**Jirobô** : vous voulez manger quoi ?

**Tayuya** : des maki !

**Kidoumaru** : des shirashi !

**Sakon** : et pour ukon et moi, des sashimi !

_Jirobô baisse la tête encore plus bas_

**Jirobô** : bon d'accord… aller, on y vas…

_Là ils lèvent tous, de meilleurs humeur et partent manger. Une demi-heure après, Orochimaru et Kabuto se pointent au lieu de rendez-vous _

**Orochimaru** : ben où sont-ils tous partis ? ils ne connaissaient pourtant rien de la mission.

**Kabuto** : à mon avis, ils sont encore partis manger… c'est ce qu'ils font toujours lorsqu'ils s'ennuies !

**Orochimaru** : s'ils travaillaient plus ils s'ennuieraient moins !

**Kabuto** : vous avez parfaitement raison Orochimaru-sama !... bon on fait quoi maintenant ? on va manger nous aussi ?

**Orochimaru** : ouais, de toute façon y'a rien d'autre à faire… allez !

_Et tous deux quittèrent également la pièce pour aller manger, et tous le monde fût heureux, sauf le patron du restaurent où ils se sont tous retrouvés._

**Fin**

La suite dans **la vengeance du restaurateur**.


	2. la vegeance du restaurateur

**Disclaimer : et ben non ils sont toujours pas à moi, j'ai bien essayé de les kidnapper mais rien à faire.**

**Le style a un peu changé, j'ai eu quelques petites difficultés mettre le scène, les textes en italique sont les actions, entre parenthèses sont les pensées, voilà, je remercie MAAI et SAKONI pour leurs reviews. **

**La vengeance du restaurateur partie1**

_Un petit homme s'affère sur son plan de travail, aujourd'hui ces clients ne sont pas tout à fait ce qu'on pourrait appeler des clients parfaits, loin de là._

_L'homme regarde la table 7 ou sont installés les clients en question, ils sont bruyants et désagréables et en plus ils ne tiennent pas en place._

_De là ou il est, il peut voir la fille aux cheveux rouge menacer du poing l'homme qui a six bras, les copies conformes discuter ensemble, l'homme aux yeux de serpent parler avec le petit binoclard et l'homme à la corpulence importante regarder tristement par la fenêtre._

**A la table 7**

**Tayuya** : tain ! y fout quoi le quisto ?

**Orochimaru** : Tayuya voyons ! nous avons passés notre commande il y a à peine quelques misérables minutes.

**Tayuya** : ouais, mais j'ai quand même faim.

**Ukon** : ta faim, c'est bon on a compris, mais de toute façons on peux rien faire tant que le chef à pas finit.

**Tayuya** : Grrrrrrrrrr…

**Jirobo** : vous êtes sur que vous voulez manger ici ?

**Kidoumaru** : héhéhé, t'est inquiet Jirobo ? ben t'as raison ! ton salaire du mois s'en sortira pas indemne !

**Jirobo** : … (_baisse la tête et déprime dans son coin_)

**Dans la cuisine**

_Le chef termine les plats en se remémorant qui a commandé quoi, après avoir délicatement disposé les aliments sur les plats, il se dirige avec appréhension vers la table 7_

**Table 7 **

**Tayuya** : et ben, c'est pas trop tôt !

**Chef** : je suis vraiment navré. (_s'incline_)

**Tayuya** : ouais ben j'espère que c'est bon !

**Orochimaru** : Tayuya ! un peu de respect je prie

**Tayuya** : ouais bon (c'est lui qui arrive toujours en retard qui parle de respect)

**Sakon** : bon c'est pas tout ça mais on commence sérieusement à avoir les crocs !

**Chef** : j'espère que vos plats vont vous convenir

**Sakon** : ben ouais moi aussi j'espère !

_Le chef s'incline après avoir disposé les plats et se retire _

**Kabuto** : bon et si nous commencions ?

_Regarde autours de lui, ils ont tous déjà commencés, il s'y met aussi._

**Orochimaru** : ces sushis ne sont pas extraordinaire, j'ai goutté meilleurs !

_Personne ne l'a écouté_.

**Orochimaru** :… oh ! si nous invitions Kimimaro ? je suis sur que sa lui ferait plaisir !

**Kidoumaru** : oh non, pas lui ! y vas nous foutre en l'air la soirée.

**Orochimaru** : pourquoi ça ?

**Kidoumaru** : l'est trop sérieux le kimi !

**Orochimaru** : ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser de côté, en plus sa présence fera plaisir aux fans des otonins

**Ukon** : ah bah oui, si c'est pour faire plaisir aux fans…

**Sakon** : ben oui faut les satisfaire…

_Tout le monde se tait et le regarde avec des gros yeux._

**Sakon**… quoi ?

**Ukon** : surveille ta langue ! ce que tu viens de dire aurait pu être comprit autrement.

**Tayuya** : obsédé !

**Sakon** : (_tout rouge_) mais non ! je pensais pas à ça !

**Tayuya** : ben voyons !

**Sakon** : mais si je t'assure !

**Tayuya** : mon cul, ouais !

**Sakon** : ton cul ?

**Ukon** : Sakon !

**Sakon** : quoi, c'est elle qui…

**Orochimaru** : (_hausse le ton pour les faire taire_) bon et Kimimaro ?

**Jirobo** : je crois qu'il est à l'hôpital.

_Ils se tournent tous vers Kabuto._

**Kabuto** : oui ?

**Orochimaru** : Kimimaro est à l'hôpital…

**Kabuto** : ah bon ?... c'est bien…

**Orochimaru** : tu l'ignorais ?

**Tayuya** : t'est vraiment médecin ?

**Kabuto** : oui ! (_sourire débile_)

**Orochimaru** :… oui, bon peu importe, je vais lui téléphoner je reviens tout de suite !

_Orochimaru se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine_

**Chef** : je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

**Orochimaru** : effectivement vous pouvez, pourrai-je utiliser votre téléphone ?

**Chef** : oui bien sur, il est juste là !

_le chef présente le téléphone en question à Orochimaru, qui l'observe longuement._

**Orochimaru** : date pas d'hier votre appareil !

**Chef** :… oui…

_Orochimaru soupir bruyamment avant de s'emparer du combiner, il compose rapidement le numéro de téléphone de l'hôpital et demande la chambre de Kimimaro, le chef retourne préparer ses plats mais écoute avec attention la conversation_

**Orochimaru** : ah, kimimaro comment tu vas ?tant mieux, je t'appel pour te demander si tu voulais nous rejoindre dîner…, nous : les 4, Kabuto et moi !..., oui on dîne en ville, et on se disait que…, comment ? ah oui Kabuto a encore oublié de te faire ta piqûre, c'est pas si grave…, alors on dîne dans un petit restaurent, juste au coin de la rue ou se trouve le lieu de rendez-vous habituelle…, oui voilà c'est celui là…, oui pas terrible comme restaurent, si on avait su, on ne serrait pas venu ici !... bon d'accord, on t'attend !

_Orochimaru raccroche le téléphone et se tourne vers le patron _

**Orochimaru** : une autre personne va nous rejoindre, j'aimerais que vous nous fassiez de nouveaux sushis, et j'apprécierais qu'ils soit meilleurs que les précédent !

**Chef** : oui bien sur ! (_s'incline_)

_Orochimaru ne daigne même pas lui répondre et retourne vers sa table_

**Tayuya** : alors y va venir ?

**Orochimaru** : oui, il arrive, vous voyez, il était ravit de venir !

**Kidoumaru** : heu, on n'a pas vu, mais si vous le dite…

**Tayuya** : faut lui faire une place !

**Sakon** : la table peut accueillir au moins douze personnes, il suffit juste de lui mettre une chaise

**Tayuya** : ouais mais…

**Jirobo** : t'en fais toute une histoire Tayuya…

**Tayuya** : va't faire mettre !

**Jirobo** : oOo ! t'es vulgaire !... comme toujours…

**Orochimaru** : suffit !

**Dans la cuisine **

**Chef** : alors comme ça, Môôôôssieur n'aime pas mes sushis…, on va voir s'il les aime avec autant de wasabi… héhéhé

_Après un quart d'heure un jeune homme portant un kimono blanc comme la neige entre dans le restaurent, ses cheveux claires voletait autour de son visage fin et creusé par la fatigue, ses beaux yeux bleu-vert cherchait quelque chose dans la salle, et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut des silhouettes familière_

**Table 7**

**Kimimaro** : bon soir !

**Kabuto** : te voilà enfin ! ça fait trois plombes qu'on t'attend

**Tayuya** : même pas vrai ! à peine un petit quart d'heure ! tien, tu peux venir t'assoire là !

**Kimimaro** : merci

**Orochimaru** : tu as eu des ennuis sur la route ?

**Kimimaro** : non mais je ne me suis pas pressé pour venir, je suis navré.

**Tayuya** : pas grave…

**Sakon** : Tayu, tu bave…

**Tayuya** : dis pas de conneries, toi !

**Ukon** : nan, il a raison, si tu pouvais te voir quand tu t'adresse à kimimaro…**Tayuya** : pfuuu ! tu raconte n'import'quoi !

**Kidoumaru** : si tu le regarde avec des yeux de poissons ! t'as l'air de ses gamines qui matent les chanteurs télé !

_Cette dernière réplique provoqua l'hilarité générale, à l'exception de Tayuya qui était rouge de colère et de Kimimaro qui ne semblait pas avoir saisie de quoi l'homme-araignée parlait, c'est à ce moment là que choisie le patron pour apporter ses sushis, mais par chance Kidoumaru qui riait aux éclats en battant des bras, bouscula accidentellement le pauvre homme qui renversa le plat_

**Kidoumaru** : (_qui a des difficultés a s'arrêté de rire_) hahaha, chuis désolé, hahaha

**Chef** : non, non ce n'est rien ! (mince comment a-t-il put savoir que ses sushi était piégé ?) je vais vous en préparer de nouveaux !

**Orochimaru** : d'accord mais dépêché-vous cette fois !

**Chef** : oui ! (_s'incline_)

_Le chef retourne dans la cuisine avec un sourire mauvais plaqué sur les lèvres, ces gens là allaient connaître l'enfer…_

**La suite dans la puissance du clan Kaguya**

Et voilà la suite de « un après midi comme les autres pour les 4 du son » ce fics est en quatre parties, ben oui les 4 du son, quatre parties… en faite ça s'est fait tout seul…, les prochains chapitres se nommerons la puissance du clan Kaguya et comment ramener ses collègues chez eux, bon j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est un peux plus long que le chapitre précédent mais bon, j'ai l'impression que la qualité est moins bonne, promis j'essayerais de faire mieux pour la suite !

Une 'tite review pour me dire se qui ne vas pas m'aiderais grandement !


	3. la puissance du clan Kaguya

**Disclaimer :me répète encore mais ils sont pas à moi**

**Remerciements : à Maai (non je peux pas empoisonner Kimimaro, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça !) à Sakoni (désolé pour oro TT, à Taahoma (voilà la suite !) à NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu (faut surtout pas te suicider pour ça ! qui me laisserais de si longues review sinon lol) à Chimimi (la voilà enfin la suite ! enfin…)**

**Je laisse un peu de coté mon autre fic, le temps de terminer celle-ci, sinon je vais jamais réussir à en venir à bout, je dois surtout pas laisser ma pauvre cervelle divaguer sinon c'est la fin des haricots (ce qui me gène pas trop je les hais, ces maudit haricots !) bon j'arête mes conneries et je vous laisse lire ;p **

**La puissance du clan Kaguya**

_Un homme d'age mur s'affaire sur un plan de travail, un sourire malveillant s'étant sur son visage et les aliments dans ses mains deviendront bientôt les plus puissantes armes de guerres qu'on puisse imaginer._

_Tandis qu'à la table 7 les futures victimes ne se doutent de rien et parlent gaîment._

**Kidoumaru** : et là le mec il dit « il aurait fallut me le dire avant ! »

**Jirobo** : elle est nul ta blague…

**Kidoumaru** : ta gueule ! de toute façon tu l'a même pas comprise

**Jirobo** : je suis pas le seul apparemment…

**Tayuya** : laisse, il est con comme un manche (_à balai_)

**Kidoumaru** : viens me le dire en face si tu l'ose !

_Tayuya se lève et se place en face de l'homme aux six bras_

**Tayuya** : couillon!

_Kidoumaru se lève à son tour et se jette sur sa coéquipière histoire de lui apprendre le respect_

**Orochimaru** : c'est pas bientôt fini ces gamineries ! je vous préviens si vous continuez comme ça, je m'occuperais sérieusement de vos cas ! ai-je été assez clair ?

**Tous les autres** : (_mort de trouille_) oui maître !

_Tayuya et kidoumaru filent vite se rassoire, au même moment le chef arrive les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau de sushi, le plateau est **très** lourd et le petit homme semble avoir du mal à avancer avec, Kimimaro se lève avec l'intention de donner un coup de main_

**Kimimaro** : laissez moi vous aider

**Chef** : non, non restez assis jeune homme tout va bien

_Au moment où il dit ça le plateau tremble dangereusement et glisse des mains de son porteur, par chance le shinobi aux cheveux immaculés le rattrape juste à temps et le pose sur la table, mais comme poussé par son instinct de survie il laisse accidentellement tomber une de ses longues manche sur les sushi_

**Kabuto** : ah ! Kimimaro ! c'est sale ce que tu viens de faire !

**Kimimaro** : pardon ? (_voie sa manche traîner sur le repas_) oh, je suis désolé

**Chef** : c'est pas grave, je vous en prépare d'autres immédiatement… offert bien sur !

**Jirobo** : ooooh, c'est bien gentil !

_Le maître de cuisine s'en retourne donc mécontent que son merveilleux plan est été réduit à néant_

**Orochimaru** : il est dangereux cet homme…

**Tayuya** : (c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité)

**Orochimaru** : (_regard mauvais_) tu as dis quelque chose ?

**Tayuya** : nan nan (_sueur froide_)

**Kimimaro** : euh, je suis navré, je dois m'absenter un moment

**Kidoumaru** : tu vas aux chiottes ?

**Kimimaro** : (_outré_) mais enfin ! on ne parle pas de ça devant une dame !...et pire surtout devant Orochimaru-sama !

**Tayuya** : ouais bordel de merde ! on parle pas de ça devant une dame !

**Sakon** : euh Tayu…la dame, je crois que c'était toi

**Tayuya** : ah ?...ah ouais merde ! tain ! ça fait trop longtemps que je bosse avec des mecs moi !

**Kimimaro** : (_reprenant ou il s'était arrêté_) et pour ta gouverne, sache que je vais prendre mes médicaments (_il se retourne et quitte la salle d'un pas digne_)

**cuisine**

_Kimimaro se rend donc en cuisine afin de demander un verre d'eau. Le voyant approcher de sa démarche légère, le chef cuisinier range précipitement tous les ustensiles et ingrédients qui n'ont rien à faire dans une cuisine._

**Chef** : je peux faire quelque chose pour vous jeune homme?

**Kimimaro** : oui, vous pourriez me donner un verre d'eau ?

**Chef** : (_sourire trop aimable pour être vrai_) bien sur !

_Kimimaro prend le verre que le vieil homme lui tend et commence à sortir d'une de ses manches un nombre effroyable de médicaments qu'il avale un par un_

**Chef** : c'est pas un verre qu'il te faut, c'est un bidon d'eau dont tu vas avoir besoin mon petit !

**Kimimaro** : auh nan, ça ira, j'ai l'habitude

**Chef** : (mince ! avec tout ce qu'il prend, je vais avoir du mal à trouver quelque chose d'efficace contre lui !)

**Kimimaro** : (_a finit ses médicaments_) merci

**Chef** : vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? une commande ?

**Kimimaro** : je sais pas trop je vais demander…

_Le jeune ninja s'absente quelques instants puis revient un peu plus tard. Les manches de Kimimaro sont incroyablement sournoises, aussi dès qu'il entre de nouveau dans la cuisine, l'une d'elles, virevoltant derrière son maître, entraîne avec elle un plateau de dango piégés, les malheureuses pâtisseries finir écraser sur le sol. Les deux hommes se retournent alertés par le bruit _

**Kimimaro** : (_regarde à ses pieds les dango pas si innocents que ça_) euh… je suis vraiment navré, je vais vous dédommager… (_se baisse pour ramasser le plateau_)

**Chef** : (_panique à l'idée que ses plans puissent être découverts) _nan, nan c'est rien laissez, c'est ma faute ! j'aurais dus les poser ailleurs ! vous étiez venu me dire ?

**Kimimaro** : euh, oui, mon maître aimerait que vous vous dépêchiez davantage (_ne voyant aucunes réactions de la part du vieil homme, il s'incline poliment et retourne à sa table_)

**Chef** : il est…démoniaque ! mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir par un sale petit diable décoloré !

**La table 7**

**Kimimaro **: je sens des ondes hostiles…contre mes cheveux…

**Ukon** : t'est parano…tu fréquente trop l'autre cafard à lunettes…

**Kabuto** : qui me parle ?

**Sakon** : au moins il se reconnaît

**Kabuto** : je suis pas un cafard !

**Ukon** : si tu veux, mais t'est quand même un truc de la même famille des cafards

**Orochimaru** : ça suffit ! ses fans vont t'en vouloir (et à l'auteur surtout) de plus, on diras de lui ce qu'on voudras mais c'est quand même quelqu'un d'intelligent

**Kabuto** : merci, maître !

**Orochimaru** : de rien, maintenant tais-toi !

**Kimimaro** : j'ai tout de même senti senti quelque chose

O**rochimaru** : mais non, tu t'imagine toujours des choses ! autrefois tu étais bien persuadé que Tayuya était un garçon

**Tayuya** : QUOI !

**Kimimaro** : mais tu te comportais comme tel

**Tayuya** : et alors !

**Kimimaro** : ben je pensais pas, à l'époque qu'une fille puisse être aussi vulgaire et agressive

**Kidoumaru** : vulgaire et agressive ? t'est vraiment trop bon avec elle, moi j'aurais plutôt dit : un monstre tout droit sortit des enfers !

**Tayuya** : toi je t'ai rien demander, et toi ! (_désigne Kimimaro du doigt_) sache que les filles ont tout les droits, putain de merde !

**Kimimaro** : oooh, tu ne devrais pas être aussi vulgaire, c'est encore plus laid lorsque ce genre de mots s'échappent des lèvres d'une jeune femme

**Tayuya** : je fais ce que je veux quand je le veux !

**Orochimaru** : non ! tu fais ce que je te dis quand je te le dis !

**Jirobo** : (comme par hasard, lui, il a pas eu le droit au très célèbre « ta gueule gros tas ! »)

**Tayuya** :… (_se tait et s'assoie_)

_Le chef choisie ce moment de silence pour lancer son ultime attaque, à savoir le saké des ténèbres, Kimimaro voit l'homme approcher avec tout un service à saké se lève pour lui laisser de la place, craignant de provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe._

**Chef** : vous prendrez bien un peu de saké, il est spécial !

**Orochimaru** : mais on a à peine dînés !

**Chef** : euh…oui, oui mais pour vous faire patienter je vous offre ce merveilleux saké !

**Ukon** : et il a quoi de merveilleux votre saké ?

**Chef** : vous verrez en y goûtant…

**Tous le monde **: bon d'accord !

**Kimimaro** : moi je ne bois pas, je viens juste de prendre mes médicaments

**Chef** : (encore en travers de mon chemin celui-là !)

_A peine le chef avait-il pensé cela que Kimimaro se retourna pousser par une intuition soudaine, son cordage s'emmêla dans le tablier du cuisinier et se dernier fut emporté par le jeune ninja, le plateau tomba une fois de plus et son contenu nocif tomba au sol. Tous les ninjas regardent la scène sans piper mots_

**Sakon** : (_se tourne vers Kabuto_) t'est sur qu'ils sont pas un peu trop fort les médocs que tu lui donne ?

**Kabuto** : hey ! chuis un pro, moi !

**Orochimaru** : où bien, c'est notre ami cuisinier qui n'est décidemment pas doué !

_Pour le cuisinier en question c'est un mot de trop, et le pauvre homme craque et s'effondre en larme, tous les autres se tournent verts Kimimaro qui se sent trop honteux pour oser dire quoi que ce soit_. _Finalement Jirobo essai de calmer le cuistot _

**Jirobo **: ben c'est pas si grave…des accidents ça arrive…

**Chef** : c'est sa…snif…sa faute…snif…s'il avait pas été…snif…s'il avait pas été là…

**Orochimaru** : (_qui est très méfiant, commence à avoir des doute_s _et inspecte le saké_) mais ! c'est du poison !

**Kidoumaru&Tayuya **: QUOI !

**Ukon** : il est si dégeu que ça ?

**Orochimaru** : mais non ! c'est du vrai poison !

**Sakon** : mais alors, le vieux chnoque ! il à essayé de nous tuer !

**Kabuto** : certains poisons ne tue pas, ils paralyse ou même soignent certaines maladies, enfin à petites doses bien sur !

**Chef** : et j'aurais réussi sans ce petit merdeux ! (_montre Kimimaro d'un doigt accusateur_)

**kimimaro** : PERSONNE N'ESSAYE D'ASSASSINER MON MAÎTRE ! (_Kimimaro perd son calme légendaire et assomme le pauvre cuisinier d'un coup de poing_)

**tayuya** : t'a dus lui faire drôlement mal…

**Orochimaru** : bon ben puisse que tout est réglé je propose que tout le monde rentre chez soie…ah, pendant que j'y pense qu'on fasse enfermer cet homme…

**Jirobo** : (en même temps faut le comprendre, on viens souvent et à chaque fois, on critique sa cuisine, et comme on finit toujours bourrés, son restau en prend un coup, normal qu'il ai craqué…tien ça me fais penser que je vais encore devoir ramener Tayu, kidou et les jumeaux chez eux…z'ont tellement picolés…au moins j'ai pas eu à payer c'est déjà ça…)

_Et le pauvre gardien de la porte sud n'avait pas tort, son maître, le médecin et le dernier des Kaguya s'en allèrent ensemble tandis que lui, dus se charger de ramener ses collègues ivres chez eux…_

**La suite dans 'comment ramener ses collègues chez eux'**

**et voilà le troisième chapitre est finit, il est aussi débile que ses prédécesseurs et le dernier le sera aussi. Pour ceux qui se serraient posés la question, non les ninja du son n'avaient pas d'eau à table, ils ont tous décidés de boire un truc cher et accessoirement alcoolisé : histoire de torturer un peu plus notre pauvre Jirobo.**

**Le génie de Kimimaro ressemble vachement à de la maladresse, mais bon avec des manches pareilles... faudra que je demande à Dosu comment il s'en sort.**

**Vous remarquerez que malgré mon affection quasi inexistante envers Kabuto, j'ai quand même mis un terme aux brimades des jumeaux de façon positif pour lui. **

**Et enfin pour ceux que ça intéresseraient : le pauvre cuisinier a finit par s'échapper de sa geôle et est partit ouvrir un autre restaurant dans un endroit plus tranquille : Konoha ! **

**TEME à vous tous qui avez réussi à arriver jusqu'ici. Altröen vous salut bien bas… **


End file.
